daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeralde de Serault
Jeralde de Serault is the Marquis of Serault, young scion of the de Serault family and reliever of her Shame. Overview Physical Appearance Blonde hair, green eyes, and the countenance of a man of thirty-odd years. Personality Jeralde thinks of others before himself, though is well aware that his own well-being reflects upon his realm. He bases his decisions on what he believes will be most beneficial to Serault as a whole. 'Talents and Skills' His Dignity is Shining, his Prosperity Lavish, and his people Liberally Governed. Given that the threats of Twilight and Peril were non-existent and the Rumors of Revolution at minimum by the time the Divine arrived at Serault, it speaks well as to his capabilities as a ruler. He's skilled in Rulership and Scholarship, moderately capable in his Woods-wise and Cunning, yet he's lacking in Derring-Do and relies heavily on his Bodyguard to make up the difference. Biography (to be filled) Relationships The Smiling Guildmistress serves as his Counsellor and serves him well in that capacity. Jeralde granted her an audience with the Divine when she visited, earning him her smile... and, some say, far more than that. The Abbess is his official Lover, though there are rumours that the two share their bed with The Smiling Guildmistress and The Well-Read Pig-Farmer. Technically speaking, none of the aforementioned are known among the nobility, but the relationship with the Abbess is an open secret among the citizens of Serault. After all, why else would he negotiate so vigorously with the Horned Knight to ensure a proper road be built through the woods to her abbey? The Hunter is his Bodyguard and helps Jeralde both to train his Derring-Do and make up the difference in such conflicts. The Well-Read Pig-Farmer serves as his Accomplice, serving as his spymaster of sorts. She is a mysterious figure, allegedly married yet her husband is unspecified. Between her life in the shadows and her close relationship with Jeralde, she joins the Abbess and the Smiling Guildmistress in the unofficial list of alleged romantic interests. The Aberic Dowager is something of a surrogate aunt to Jeralde. He earned her favour when he saved her from Wyvern poisoning, yet lost it after letting hooligans who harassed her off with a light sentence. He made it up to her with an audience with the Divine, earning her gratitude once again. The Dashing Outlaw isn't particularly close to Jeralde, but he's fond enough of her to grant an audience with the Divine to be pardoned of her various crimes, real and falsified. The Horned Knight is a figure of great controversy. Jeralde would occasionally treat with him, though he always stepped lightly. He made many concessions to the Horned Knight, including the allowance of The Wayward Bard into his custody, but eventually their relationship got so strained that he petitioned Inquisitor Jenna Cadash to dispose of the Knight once and for all. Miscellaneous (to be filled) Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Category:Non-protagonist Category:Human Category:Headcanon Romance Category:Headcanon Background Category:Kimarous